headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern Vol 3 20
"The Deal" is the title of the main story featured in issue #20 of the third volume of the Green Lantern comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Gerard Jones with interior artwork by Pat Broderick and inker Romeo Tanghal. The coloring was provided by Anthony Tollin with lettering by Albert DeGuzman. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Broderick and Tollin. The issue was edited by Kevin Dooley. This issue shipped with a January, 1992 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis Hal Jordan calls upon all the currently active members of the Green Lantern Corps and calls them back to Oa. He hopes to discuss a new system for inducting and training Green Lanterns. When he calls on Brik, however, she disappears suddenly. On Oa, Hal explains to the other Corpsmen that he's cut a deal with the Guardians of the Universe that if he can create a core membership of twelve Lanterns, he will be allowed to go back to his old Sector 2814 instead of being forced to scour the universe for 3600 members. However, he still needs 5 more members to meet that goal. After ribbing Hal about how he has generally failed to incorporate a large number of female members to the corps, he calls on Chaselon and Larvox to introduce him to the choices they have recruited. Chaselon's recruit is Boodikka, a brash and violent warrior woman. Hal is reluctant, but Kilowog begs Hal to accept her, knowing that training her would be a crowning achievement for him. Larvox's recruit is Amanita, a sentient fungus whose metabolism is so slow as to make communication a test of patience. Hal accepts both candidates, recognizing that he needs to accept the value of a diverse Corps. He sets off to find Brik, who he hopes is not in any danger. He arrives at Stoneworld, home of the Obsidian-Folk. He meets Kworri there, and tries to ignore the man's obvious disdain for the Pumice People while they seek out Brik. In outer space, Hal and Kworri encounter a strange villain named Flicker, who claims to be recruiting as well. Appearances * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Amanita * Boodika * Brik * Chaselon * G'Nort * Guy Gardner * John Stewart * Larvox * Kilowog * Flicker * Despero * Kworri * Green Lantern Corps * Barrions * Bellatrixians * Bolovaxians * Dryads * G'newtians * Humans * Kalanorians * Muscarians * Obsidian-Folk * Sputans * Flicker's race (unidentified) * Oa * Sector 0904 * Stoneworld * Central Power Battery of Oa * Green Lantern ring * * Flight * Self-sustenance Notes & Trivia * The events from this story takes place concurrently with the "Breakdowns" storyline running through issues of Justice League America and Justice League Europe. This issue takes place before the events of ''Justice League America'' #58. * First appearance of Amanita. * First appearance of Boodika. More than the others, Boodika will become a longtime recurring character in the series. She appears next in ''Green Lantern'' #23. * First appearance of Flicker. He appears next in ''Green Lantern'' #21. * Despero makes a cameo appearance in this issue only. Chronologically, his appearance here takes place between panels 3 and 4 on page 5 of ''Justice League Europe'' #33. * First appearance of the Obsidian-Folk. * First appearance of Stoneworld. * G'Nort appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' #18. He appears next in ''Green Lantern'' #24. * Guy Gardner appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' #19. He appears next in ''Justice League Europe'' #33. * John Stewart appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' #19. He appears next in ''Green Lantern'' #24. Bloopers * On the last page Flicker says "The call me the best headhunter" instead of "They". Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Green Lantern/Issues Category:Green Lantern Vol 3 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:January, 1992/Comic issues Category:Kevin Dooley/Editor Category:Comic issues with plot summaries